Branson Gideon Restin Sarkhon
Early Years Count Branson Gideon Restin Sarkhon is the father of Professor Adam Lasar Sarkhon and First Son of Count Bernard Harlan Sarkhon and brother to Count Willian Heartford Sarkhon. 'Count Branson Gideon Sarkhon,involved in Project Time Sorcerer-is beginning to refine the telepathic concept of the Searaphian Crystal based Guider Gem-began by his father '''years ago.He is convinced not only could this way to tap various telepresence systems created by Sarkhon Industries,but holospace as well. . Count Branson Gideon Restin Sarkhon, may have at least on two occasions, travel in time-once to fight a colony of Metrone-evil spider like robots who invaded a future colony of Atlanteans on a planet called Alpha Centarus 4,where the Metrone City was fighting an attack by Atlantean Resistance Forces in the planets largest city-Atsrhann Space Port and later on during the Atlantean Federation /Metrone Empire Wars, as Count Branson Sarkhon and then girlfreind Cassandra Karthan ,help the Atlantean Resistance Forces invade the Metrone City to end the war, after years of fighting this hostile enemy. Count Branson Gideon Restin Sarkhon and girlfreind Cassandra Karthan, return to the homeworld of Atlantean Federation. Eventually Count Branson Sarkhon marries and his girlfriend becomes Countess Cassandra Karthan Sarkhon. They have a son-Adam Lasar Sarkhon. This is what the members of Imperial House Clan of Sarkhon always do-make way for the next generation of the family to take after the Original members of the House Sarkhon depart for the other dimensional world of holospace-their version of heaven.*1 Later Years Count Branson Gideon Restin Sarkhon was a rather eccentric ancient Atlantean scientist, living in a cottage in New Atlas City with his wife Countess Cassandra Karthan Sarkhon grand-daughters Susan and Barbara Sarkhon-daughters of his first son . Branson Gideon Restin Sarkhon had invented time travel in the form of latest version of an Atlantean Star Palace-Mark , the HMS Star Palace -an saucer shaped star ship,based designs by his son Harlan Gideon Sarkhon. While [[Harlan Gideon Sarkhon was visiting his house he, Susan and Barbara went to have a look at ''Tardis. A lever was accidentally pressed and Dr. Branson Gideon Restin Sarkhon and his friends and family were transported to the planet of Mystrann IV.. Trying to return the HMS Star Palace home, Branson Gideon Restin Sarkhon opened the doors to find a Tauron legion marching towards the ship. When they land on the planet Skaro, the travelers meet the kind and placid Thals, who live in fear of the dreaded Daleks. Somehow, Who and his party must find a way to help the Thals overcome the deadly mutants who live inside impenetrable metal casings. Policeman Tom Campbell stumbles into the TARDIS on a normal day and ends up being taken to 2150 A.D, by Dr. Who. The future seems to be deserted, but the group soon finds out that the world is currently being controlled by the evil Daleks. Those who have still survived are in hiding, to prevent them from being turned into Robomen. Dr. Who teams up with the survivors in order to take down the Daleks